


Heightened Senses

by Anon90



Series: Moments [3]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Romance, Shirbert, newlyweds, shirbert fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon90/pseuds/Anon90
Summary: How will they ever navigate coming back to reality?
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Shirbert - Relationship
Series: Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913065
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	Heightened Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! More moments of Shirbert newlywed bliss and fluff.
> 
> Please read my previous works in the series, as it will make understanding this one easier. I did not plan it that way. In fact I plan nothing, but the ideas keep coming. So I will add to the series as long as they do. Apologies, this is my first fanfic!

The two of them were laughing.

They could not stop laughing. They were doubled over in fits of giggles, trying not to fall out of the bed where they were both seated, basking in the first rays of daylight. The young man had broken out in laughter first. The mood started out teasing. He had been watching his wife do a small performance, trying to playfully seduce him. When she got into bed next to him, her face was initially inviting but her soft lips opened and her sultry voice said the word “Stew”.

He could not help but be surprised. His eyebrows had shot up. Of all the things he thought she would say in answer to the question he just asked (What are you thinking of?), that was not on the list. He had taken on a confused look in amusement, and had pursed his lips to stop himself but it was in vain. Out came bellows of laughter.

His wife’s joyous giggles had followed suit. Now the pair of them were enjoying each other’s mirth. Not only was their current situation humorous, but the word was reminiscent of a recent kitchen incident, putting them into their hilarious state. The red headed lady fell back clean off the bed in fits, her bottom landing on the wooden floor.

“Anne-girl! Are you alright?”

But she continued to laugh. “I’m alright Gil”

One floor down, in the kitchen, Anne’s parents Marilla and Matthew heard gails of laughter and smiled to themselves. Happy Anne.

The newlyweds prepared themselves for their day. The first day of harvest. They had spent the weeks since their wedding in a little cottage by the sea, in a most secluded bubble, as honeymooners are wont to do. They were shaking off their luxurious holiday to get back to the chores of the real world. This time to lend extra hands to the Green Gables harvest. 

They had spent most of their recent time learning each other, exploring each other in every way. Mind, body and soul had focused only on each other so they found it was rather difficult to be in a house again….with other people.

They had arrived on the early train yesterday, and had a few visitors since then. Diana of course, Ruby and Moody, Josie and Tillie, Bash and Dellie, Ms Stacy, Mrs Lynde.

This meant Gilbert could not place his head on Anne’s lap as she read to the room after dinner. Anne should not reach out to wipe the tea that was on the corner of Gil's upper lip with a tender touch and kiss. Each time one of them made such a move they would remind each other to remain appropriate with a raised eyebrow or a pointed look. Mrs Lynde might otherwise have a conniption. 

Today felt different. Having started off their day in such a happy glow, it now felt like they were both on edge. They were very aware of their spacial positions. Every touch felt electric. Every look made pulses faster.

Anne got ready for the day, cleansing herself and brushing her hair in long strokes in front of her dresser, wearing only her underskirt. She applied her moisturizing balm on her bare body in slow circles, taking care to moisten her lips. She smacked them together in her reflection. Noticing Gilbert's brooding face watching her in the mirror, eyes serious, she turned toward him.

“Could you help me with my corset please?” She abhorred the tortuous thing, having chosen to forgo it during their honeymoon but now conforming to social etiquette. For the time being at least. One day she will burn it to dust.

Gilbert visibly swallowed, now fully dressed he moved to her slowly with corset in hand. He kissed her tenderly for a minute, taking care to caress her soft lips with his own, one hand on her neck making her knees weak. He then turned her around so the front of her hips were against the dresser. Anne watched his face in the mirror as he fitted the front of the corset against her breasts looping the strings in the appropriate places, eyebrows knitted in concentration.

She felt his breath on her neck, giving her goosebumps on her upper arms. He noticed them and felt a rumble of lust in his chest. He decided to take his time tightening the strings.

Making very light work of his fingers, he pulled at the laces sharply at the top, bringing the two edges together. Anne gasped at the sudden sensation across her nipples around to her back.

His eyes locked with hers in the mirror, fingers deftly looping the strings further down. He stopped at her middle back, pulling sharply again, his jaw clenched at the same time. “Does this feel ok?” he asked, his eyes pointed. Anne nodded silently, reveling in his touch.

He drew out the process, watching her breathing quicken and shallow out. Whirls of his warm breath drew deep red blushes from the skin on her neck and chest.

He continued lacing the corset down to her lower back. She shivered, feeling his fingers moving lightly on the very sensitive small of her back. He never took his eyes off hers, his final pull bringing the bottom edges of her corset together a bit more roughly. He pulled her backwards into his hard chest at the same time. “Is that good for you?” He whispered into her ear in a low voice. Sparks flew down her spine, heat into her thighs. 

"Gil" She gasped, partly from pain, partly from pleasure. "It's a bit tight"

He loosened the strings a little around her ribs, and tied a bow. Caressing the offended skin below the corset edge with his fingers he bent low, brushing his lips there too in apology. Annes mouth dropped open slightly, her cheeks flushed.

“Anne, it’s almost time for breakfast!” Marilla called out to them from downstairs. That was her way of saying that she was late, and to make haste.

Gilbert stepped back from Anne, seemingly calm as if nothing had happened. As if he had not just lit a match in her already fueled gut. He smirked irritatingly, knowing full well what he did to her. His eyes twinkled. 

“You’re late Shirley-Cuthbert-Blythe! Better hop to it” He said cheerfully. And bounded out of the room. Cad!

He left Anne still standing there, hands on the dresser. Slightly flummoxed.

Oh, two can play this game.

**Author's Note:**

> Love exploring their chemistry 
> 
> Please leave comments so I can improve my writing!


End file.
